Will she live to be with her Crush
by CrissyIsabella91
Summary: I was walking one day down my block and I saw you crossing the street. As I look the opposite way the car comes without me knowing then I turn right in time for him to hit me but all of sudden I felt somebody grab me so fast that I couldn't even look. I was in shock for a while then when I realized...


I was walking one day down my block and I saw you crossing the street. As I look the opposite way the car comes without me knowing then I turn right in time for him to hit me but all of sudden I felt somebody grab me so fast that I couldn't even look. I was in shock for a while then when I realized that I was on the floor and the NYPD was trying to see if I was breathing good. Then I was trying to talk to tell them I was okay but nothing came out... What was happening? No words came out...

I tried to yell really fast but nothing came out... OMG! I tried to lift my arm but they put it back down. I couldn't hear anything around me but air flowing... Then it went to blank nothing but clear white...Was I dying or that how it looks with your eyes close. All I heard was people talking all at once. Is she alive no she can't be dead wake up Tina u can't live me NOOOOOOO! I felt pain hit my chest so hard I tried to move but it didn't work... Something was on me...it felt cold harden that it was tighten my chest...I felt people trying to touch me to wake me up.I wanted to open my eyes but i couldn't...

I felt tears go down my chin. I saw my thoughts in my head. It told me you can't wake up cause it's your time to go. People just don't take you serious anymore. So I think by you not being around them, It will open there eyes. NOOO! I don't care if they don't care about me because i care about my friends. How will there life be without me? i..i don't want them to feel all upset and stuff. PLEASEE LET ME LIVE! Clock running out and I felt my breathe go right out my lungs. I think really hard.. Please I can't be dying i have to live...next thing I know I was walking again but this time I went fast across the street so that the cars won't hit me...

But all of a sudden it happens again but this time the car got me. I saw my life flash right through me when the car hit the brakes. Baaamm! Was this the end or what? Everything went to blank. Felt the air run out my lungs. People were grabbing my arms and picking me up. I felt myself on a surface that was soft and comfortable. I try to open my eyes so that people could know I was alive but I just couldn't do it felt a pressure keeping my eyes from opening up. A moment later I felt my soul leave my body. Now I was looking down at myself dead on the bed. Was this happening? It can't be.. See myself going up higher in the air like if somebody was pulling me up towards heaven.

I tried to fight cause I didn't want to go up I needed to finish what I started in earth. I was going to college in two months. I beg to stay in earth i was saying to whoever was hearing me from heaven. I cried I'm too young to died it's not my time to go please i beg u holy one to let me live. Next thing i noticed my breathing was going back into my life and i was kind of able to open my eyes and look around everything was blurring at once but then i was able to see well. I saw my family and friends around me smiling and yelling "She Alive ya ya!" Without any moment she feels a hand of a man right on her arm and freaks out but then she turns her head and sees that the person who had touched her was her crush. The boy she never knew would notice her. Without letting him to talk she asks him "what are you doing here? When did u find? When he cuts me off and answering to my question hector told me everything when i was calling your phone to ask u a question. Then all of a sudden he answer it crying..(Me)Ooh how did he get my phone? The cops gave it to him when he went to the spot where u was found. He told cops he was your brother and he needed your phone to call everybody to tell them u was in a accident so they could come. And that's when he call me first and told me u was in the hospital so i came as fast as i can.

I was scared you might die so i came here so fast that i didn't realized i got here in 20 minutes. I was kind of worry because i was thinking how could u get into a car accident tears came down his cheek and she turns the other way so she won't look at him tear. She turns back around again and asks him y would u care so much? Before she had answered the other question he stops her and says "why u thinks like that way about me. I care about you and I don't want anything to happen to u or else i would not be here with u and everybody else. She turns her head away to the window to think what she just heard. Trying to believe what he said...he comes to her side and tells her u have to believe me if u keep putting yourself down, You going to be weak and depression. I didn't come here to see u died i came here to help u out like a friend, like family. You mean a lot to me if i didn't show it to u I'm sorry. i wanted to see u get better and i want u. Tears came down his cheek and he put his head down.

Hector came to comfort him. And then he tells me u have to get better the doctors says because your heart is not moving fast enough and u have to stay here for a month so they could out u under treatment. Then he looks away to let me think. I don't want to stay here away from everybody in this hospital i can't stand it one bit. I can't stand why do I have to stay here why can't I get the treatment home close to my family. Without letting me finish thinking.. Hector cuts me off and ask are you going to do it or not? I said right way yeah I will do it. Tears came down my cheek. They both came to me and gave me a hug and hug me tight. Not letting me go, the doctor walks in and says "Somebody should stay here with here for a few days so she won't feel lonely...Everybody went silence for a while then he spoke I will. I don't mind being here with her all I have to do is tell my parents. They wouldn't mind at all cause I'm doing it for a friend when i turn around to see who it was i was surprise why would he do that for me did he really care or is it something else going on that i didn't know...

Well I didn't get my answer.. I waited for everybody to leave to ask hector why did he do this? He didn't have to? Hector with his eyes red answer me back. Cristina you must be blind he cares about you like everybody else. Why don't you accept that from him? He is trying to show you how much he…. Hector tell me he what I should wait until he tells you. I'm going to let you rest doctors say you need to rest or else you'll get frustrated and stuff. Without letting me talk, he closes my eyes and tells me you need to rest. Cristina, just for you let everything fall into its place. As his voice started to get low, I fell asleep so soundly. Within minutes I awoke to a noise of things moving around. I look towards the door there was a guy there looking my way and saying some things that couldn't hear right. Was he the doctor or a person being nosey and trying to find out what's wrong with me... Minutes later my crush walks in with a smile and says hi, how you doing? I answer back I'm doing okay just a little worried, but I think I will be good hopefully.. Don't say hopefully you have to believe in yourself. Cristina, you going to be here for a month and nobody is going to let you get sick…

Urgh! I believe that I am going to get better. That's the last thing I remember before feeling without no air and I heard my crush yelled no! We are losing her…help! The next thing was feeling hands on me but then I blank out once again

To be continued…


End file.
